Sesame Street Saves Christmas
Sesame Street Saves Christmas is an 18-minute Christmas stage show that was performed at Universal Studios Singapore from 2013 to 2015. The show was initially performed in front of the New York Public Library in the park's New York City district, then moved to the Pantages Hollywood Theatre in the park"s Hollywood district the following year. __TOC__ It's Christmas Eve, and the Sesame Street gang are getting ready for a celebration. Big Bird leads his friends in the song "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas", as Oscar the Grouch moans and begs them to stop singing. Elmo, Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster join in for a raucous "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree". Abby Cadabby joins the crowd, and asks what's going on. Her friends are astonished to learn that she's never heard of Santa Claus. To explain the concept, they sing "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town". Excited, Abby wants to meet Santa right away. Her friends tell her that Santa won't come until tonight, but she's determined. She waves her wand to take them all to the North Pole, but the spell goes awry -- and brings three surprised elves to Sesame Street. To introduce themselves, the trio sing "We Are Santa's Elves". The elves need to find a replacement for Rudolph, who's come down with a cold. Abby doesn't recognize the name, so the group sings "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" to help catch her up on current events. Santa Claus and his sleigh have also been summoned to Sesame Street, and Santa tells the group that he has to cancel Christmas. The weather report is calling for blizzard conditions, and he can't fly without Rudolph. Oscar is delighted, and joins Santa and the elves in a rap number about being grounded on Christmas. Everyone is heartbroken to hear the news, so they call in a superhero -- Super Grover! He's got a shiny red nose in his "utility sock", so if they can find someone who flies, they could replace Rudolph and save Christmas. Grover nominates Big Bird, but Big Bird reminds Super Grover that he can fly. Super Grover puts the red nose on, and Elmo leads the cast singing "All I Want for Christmas Is You" to Santa. They light the huge Christmas tree on stage, and now all they need is snow. Abby casts another spell, and she actually gets it right this time -- it starts snowing! The cast sings a medley: "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!", "Winter Wonderland" and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Super Grover leads Santa's sleigh down the snowy street to close the show. (This only happens after the outdoor version of the show, taking place along the New York and Hollywood districts of the park.) Image Galleries Outside Show (New York Public Library) ussingapore dec 2013 sesame street saves christmas show 1.jpg ussingapore dec 2013 sesame street saves christmas show 2.jpg ussingapore dec 2013 sesame street saves christmas show 5.jpg ussingapore dec 2013 sesame street saves christmas show 6.jpg ussingapore dec 2013 sesame street saves christmas show 7.jpg Indoor Show (Pantages Hollywood Theatre) universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 0.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 01.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 2.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 3.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 4.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 5.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 6.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 8.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 9.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 10.jpg universal studios singapore 2014 sesame street saves christmas 11.jpg Notes *This show features the first vocal performance of Ryan Dillon as Elmo in a theme park show. Dillon previously voiced Elmo for Sesame Street Live's Make a New Friend, which debuted the same year as this production. This also marks the final vocal performance of Steve Whitmire (Ernie) for stage productions. *Audio from this show would be reused for other Universal Studios Singapore Christmas shows, including the Christmas version of Elmo's TV Time and Bah Humbug! A Christmas Spectacular. *This show won the International Association of Amusement Parks and Attractions (IAAPA) 2014 Brass Ring Awards for Live Entertainment Excellence for the Best Overall Production. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Universal Studios Singapore Attractions Category:Sesame Street Stage Shows Category:Christmas Attractions